Harry Potter and The betrayers
by ashchild666
Summary: Harry has just found out that his so called friends were using him. What would he go? Take things into his own hands, of course
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

It was a quiet day at Privet Drive- well, except for number four where you could hear Vernon Dursley yelling inside number four.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, COMING IN HERE AND BRINGING FLITH WITH YOU INSIDE THIS HOUSE!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, spit flying all over the place as he glared at Harry Potter. Vernon has been treating Harry even worse then he did all the years prior to this summer.

This afternoon the Dursleys are going to Dudley's school for a parent- teacher conference and they are going to leave Harry there, but of course harry doesn't mind he is finally going to get a break from the Dursley.

"Now listen well boy we – or I should say Petunia Dudley and I are going to Dudley's Conference we will be gone for the rest of the day you will do **all** chores on the list or there will be trouble. Do you understand boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" replied Harry instinctively. This summer has been the worst summer ever. Just last week Uncle Vernon started giving Harry some "lessons" with of course the help with Aunt Marge. Harry still can't believe that he can be moving around after that beating he got.

_Flashback:_

_Aunt Marge was coming over for two weeks and Harry was just as excited as a mouse, which was about to be eaten by a cat was. The day before her arrival his Aunt made him do a whole day of work and then sent him upstairs. At long last the doorbell rang and Aunt Marge came in. _

_"Where's my nephew? Where is the Champion? " Howled Aunt Marge and then the door open and Dudley came in holding his trophy over his big fat head. She beamed at him and gave him a brown package "Go head and open it I hope it would be of some use." Dudley smiled at her and ripped the packaging apart . Aunt Marge chuckled softly._

_"Wow" gasped, as he showed his father what he got. Then he lightens up and smirked. Harry gulped and he snuck into his room. This is going to hell. _

_Marge POV_

_"That boy needs to show you more respect "_

_"What should I do?" asked Vernon glancing over to the door that the door had just disappear into. _

_"If I were you I would start giving him 'lessons' until he starts behaving himself and show respect around you or if that doesn't happens you should kick him out and make him realize how much better it was to live with you"_

_"What happens if the neighbors find out?"_

_"As long as the boy doesn't tell you should be fine but I doubt that anyone would listen to him."_

_"Yes that is actually a good idea." Marge just smiled and headed up to bed. _

_Normal POV_

_When Harry came down for breakfast he immediately felt something was different. The blinds were draw when they were usually open to let in the light and the lights were down low._

_"About time you came down and joined us, boy. " barked Aunt Marge "Now your Uncle and I have agreed that you need to start showing your Uncle and Aunt more respect then you do now." Harry looked at his uncle and his Aunt and realizes that were not joking Uncle Vernon stood up and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. _

_"OK, Dudley your turn." He suddenly heard a crack of a whip and felt some burning on his back it kept on happening until he could feel the blood on the back of his neck and the next thing he new his world went black._

_When he woke up it took him awhile to realize that he was back in his cupboard and he felt cold then suddenly he grew hot and his world went black again._

_End of flashback _

Why didn't Dumbledore come and rescue him? Did he even know what happening to him this summer? His Uncle left him a huge list that he has to do, and he knows what would happen if they do not get done. He would get the stuffing out of him.

_Well I better get started_and with that thought he staryed working but of course he had a little help (good old magic)

After Harry finished his chores he returned to his room, locking the door and turned to collapse onto his bed… but the problem was there was someone already on there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long ****L**** to tell you the truth I had 0 time to even think about writing a chapter with all school, home stuff, etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

_Previously: After Harry finished his chores he returned to his room, locking the door and turned to collapse onto his bed… but the problem was there was someone already on there._

It was a Goblin. Harry stood shock for a minute before stepping further in his room, "Uh- how may I help you?"

"Mr. Potter? Correct?"

"Yes."

"Happy Birthday. I am Griphook and Gringotts sent me to give you this since you did not answer any of the owls we sent."

Harry moved over and sat in the chair by the desk, never taking his eyes off of Griphook. "I don't know what you are talking about. I mean, I didn't get any letters."

"Surly you are lying, We started sending the letters on you eleventh birthday."

"Sorry, but I haven't got any letters, from nobody." looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Than we have a problem, but first I am here to discuss the events that will be going to happen in your parents will."

"Wait, my parents had a will?"

"Of course, you should have receive a copy on your eleventh birthday."

"Sorry again." Harry sighed and shook his head, "I am being to think that there is a whole lot of things that is being kept from me."

"No problem, we have another copy right here." Griphook handed him an envelope with the seal of Gringotts on it.

Slowly Harry opened the envelope and read the will within it.

_I, James Potter, by soul and body leave 1 million galleons to Remus Lupin, and with these words- Hey mate, If you get this that means that I am dead, it also means that I have been betrayed, I just want you to know that we switch secret keepers and if I am dead that means Peter betrayed us, not Sirus. I am sorry for not telling you_, _please forgive me- To Sirus Black, enclosed should be the guardianship papers for Harry James Potter, if you cannot take care of him than he should go to Amelia bones or Minerva McGonagall, under no circumstances should Harry ever place with the Dursleys_, _and finally I leave everything else to my son, Harry James Potter, and I want him to know, that even if I am dead, I will always be with you and that I love you, I wish I could see you grow, but even if I couldn't I will never give up the time we had together. I love you_

_James Potter_

_Witness- Sirus Black_

_Albus Dumbledore_

After Harry finished reading there were tears falling, "He knew," Harry whispered. "All this time, he knew and still he sent me here."

"I am sorry." Harry looked up at Griphook.

"I should of known."

"There is something else that we need to discuss. In the Wizardry world, when a witch or wizard turns seventeen, they will have an inheritance, in which they will gain their true magic and abilities as well as access to their families vaults. This is usually a painful progress, but for most witches or wizards it lasts a most 5 minutes, the longest it has ever last was 10 minutes and the was with Merlin. Albus Dumbledore only last up to 7 minutes. It will begin on the stroke of midnight. Tomorrow, I will come back to answer any of your questions. But for now do you have any questions?"

Harry was in shock but he shook his head, "Not right now."

Griphook nodded, "Very well, Mr. Potter. I will see you tomorrow than." and with a soft _crack_ he vanished.

Harry turned to look at the clock on his desk, it only read 10:45. _Only about 2 hours to wait. _Harry sat on his bed, overlooking Privet Drive and began to wait.


End file.
